


DuTartes - Secret Samol 2019

by chawleeknight



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chawleeknight/pseuds/chawleeknight
Summary: Art gift for Secret Samol 2019! Adaire stops by to check on her favorite employee. Alt text is included for those who use screen readers.
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal
Kudos: 12
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	DuTartes - Secret Samol 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJ_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Valentine/gifts).




End file.
